Loren and Eddie: A lifetime of loving you
by marirosa1979
Summary: Loren's life has changed for the best; her career takes off thanks to Eddie Duran's Songwriting contest. They fall in love and marry and suddenly everything changes; Eddie is missing. Will Loren ever be happy again? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

There is so many ways Hollywood Heights could have done this show! If I had the funds we would be on season 4 by now; so enjoy this story; it's a little different from my other stories; please review.

Loren and Eddie: A lifetime of loving you

Chapter 1 If there was no music

Loren Tate was still speechless; thanks to Melissa her best friend she had won Eddie Duran's Song writing contest. From this moment on her life changed forever; she recorded her winning song and a month later she was opening for Eddie as he toured some of the central cities in California.

They spend a lot of time together; it had been a year since Loren won the contest and even though Eddie wrote songs; he was inspired even more when the beautiful brunette sat and wrote songs with him; Loren released her first album; and it wasn't a surprise to see her climb the Billboard charts to 5th place; she loved teasing Eddie telling him she was going to steal his first place status.

It took Eddie a while to trust again; after he had caught Chloe cheating with Tyler his best friend; he never thought he could fall in love again; but who knew this brunette beauty would steal his heart. He finally gave in and asked Loren out and he never looked back.

Max was happy to see Eddie smiling again; after losing his wife in a freak car accident he thought for sure both he and Eddie were doomed; Max was also dating and owed his happiness to Loren; she introduced him to her mom Nora; and he was never the same. Max walked into his kitchen to find Eddie sitting there tossing a box in his hands.

"So what are your plans?"

Eddie sat; he was restless as he played with the velvet box he kept tossing up and down; he knew this was something he wanted to do; only once before he had made plans to propose to Chloe; but a day before popping the question; he caught her cheating with Tyler; he swore he would never put himself through that again. But Loren made everything seemed so different; he had a new outlook on life.

"I'm proposing on stage Pops; she joins me every time to close the show with our hit song."

Max smiled and rolled his eyes. "That infamous song you claim she inspired; if I remember correctly you had some of the lyric's written way before you met Loren."

"I know but it wasn't finished; she helped me finish it and now it's been in first place for a long time."

"I love the title; so original."

Eddie turned towards Max; once again he knew he was teasing him. "Hey if there was no music I would have never met Loren."

Max stood and waved his hands in the air. "Yeah I know son."

A knock on the door made Eddie put the velvet box away. "Pops not a word."

Max sat back down and smiled. "And how do you know that's Loren?"

"I know exactly how she knocks."

"Ahhhh an expert." He teased again.

Eddie ignored Max's remark and rushed to open the door. "Hey babe."

Loren blushed. "Shhh your dad is here." She smiled as she acknowledged Max with a sweet smile.

Max loved Loren. "Hi Sweetie it's great to see you again."

"Good to see you too Papa Max." She blew him a kiss.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm getting some water."

Eddie couldn't help it and to be honest; he didn't care; he picked her up and kissed her; she hung from his neck. "Eddie I love you."

"I love you more; I want the whole world to know how much I love you."

She smiled down casting her look as she bit her lower lip. "You make it pretty clear when we're in public; I think everyone knows how we feel about each other."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her again; Loren didn't seem to mind Max was a few feet away and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Max walked back into the room taking a sip of water and tried to say something but all he could do to get their attention was to clear his throat.

Loren pulled away; Eddie was still holding her pretty close. "I think we better go."

"See you later Pops; our reservations are for 6."

They left and arrived promptly at 6; it never failed; the paparazzi were always at Rumor; it was a place all of Hollywood's famous celebrities hung out.

As soon as they exited the car Eddie held Loren's hand and they entered the place without acknowledging their questions.

Not far from their table Chloe sat with Tyler. "Ugh there he is again with her."

"Why do you care? We're together isn't that what you wanted? No need to hide anymore."

Chloe couldn't stop looking towards them. "You would think he had better taste?"

"C'mon let's go; I can't stand it every time we run into them you get this obsessive look on your face."

Chloe stood up and grabbed her purse. "I can't stand her!"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yes we know Chloe! I think he has great taste; she's beautiful."

"I can't believe you said that?"

"Loren Tate is beautiful; and talented, I think Eddie finally found the right girl."

Chloe expression was priceless. "So now you like her?"

"Chloe Eddie is my best friend; at least he was; I betrayed him, he deserves to be happy and honestly Loren seems to do that for him."

"So you're saying I wasn't good enough for him?"

Tyler shook his head. "Anyone that tries to seduce your boyfriend's best friend can't be all that good."

"You're such hypocrite!"

"Look who's talking!" Tyler groaned.

Chloe walked away; but she had to stop at Eddie and Loren's table. "Hello Eddie."

Loren sighed looking away. Eddie barely looked her way. "What do you want Chloe?"

"Can't I stop and say hello?"She tried touching his shoulder; Eddie moved away.

"Don't come near me; and leave us alone!"

"I remember a time when all you wanted to do was to be with me."

Tyler grabbed Chloe by the arm. "Let's go Chloe."

"Let go of me Tyler; he hasn't answered me."

"You know what? We're done." He looked at Eddie. "Sorry Ed, I mean it." He walked away.

Eddie finally acknowledged Chloe. "Leave or I will call someone to get you out of here; I don't want to make a scene."

She looked at Loren. "He will never love you like he loved me." She left.

Eddie turned to Loren. "Please ignore what she said."

Loren smiled caressing his chin. "Don't worry Eddie; she doesn't bother me anymore."

He couldn't get enough of Loren. "I love you; you know that?"

She couldn't help it; something about Eddie always made her blush and gave her butterflies; that's how she knew his love was genuine; no one had given her that feeling.

They ordered and spend most of the evening enjoying a quiet dinner; after they finished Eddie drove to their special place; they sat among the stars; holding hands.

"So are you ready for this weekend?"

"I'm always ready Eddie?"

"I'm so proud of you; my girl is a star; the world loves you babe."

"They love me because you love me."

"No you earned their love Babe; you stole their hearts just like you stole mine."

He leaned in and kissed her. Loren caressed his hair; placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Are you happy?"

He furrowed his eyes as he looked deep into hers. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Everything is so perfect between us; sometimes it scares me."

"Why? Don't think about that right now; regardless of what anyone says about my past with Chloe; you're my soulmate Loren; it's you I belong with; we met, we talked; I know I flirted for a while and suddenly I fell for you; I'm crazy in love with you.'

She bit her lower lip as she held his chin. "I loved you the moment I saw you performing at the Apollo." She initiated the kiss. "I love coming here with you." She smiled and pecked his lips.

Loren leaned on his chest and looked around; it was a hill at the top of Griffith Park; the view of Los Angeles was perfect from where they sat; it was private area and no one else knew about it; it was just for them; if Loren needed time alone that's where she went; it was the same for Eddie and somehow they both knew where to go when they needed to see each other.

Loren felt insecure and anxious and once again leaned on him. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Sure what is it?"

"Don't ever leave me?"

He sat up holding her hand. "Loren what's wrong?"

"I wake up almost every night; I keep having these terrible nightmares and I look for you and I can't find you."

"Stop." He kissed her softly on her hand. She sighed leaning on him again; a tiny tear glistened rolling down her cheek. "We will always be together babe."

The weekend came fast and the Apollo theatre was sold out; it was a charity concert they were doing for the children's cancer center.

Eddie smiled as he walked out on stage and greeted his fans. "Thank you we sold out tonight again; the children will love you guys for helping out; Loren and I love performing for all of you and we will sing our signature finale song for this evening; as my pops calls it our infamous If there was no music; I must admit I love this song." Loren walked towards him waving at the fans as she reached him and held his hand.

"Thanks to music I met the love of my life." Everyone cheered them on. The 2 hour show was amazing; and to say good bye to their fans for that evening they began their song ;( If there was no music) Loren danced around him smiling and teasing as they thrilled their audience once more.

As soon as the song was finished Eddie signaled everyone to give him a moment; Loren stood watching him as he looked at her and without hesitation got down to one knee.

"Loren I love you; will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped; they knew what was coming next. Max and Nora stood nearby hugging each other and smiling.

Loren hugged and kissed him and finally responded. "Yes I will marry you."

Ok guys; this is chapter 1 of my new story; what do you think? Should I go on? You know there will be so much DRAMA…R & R please and thank you once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do Chapter 2

The media went crazy with the news of Eddie and Loren's upcoming nuptials; ET, TMZ and other gossip magazine and TV shows fought for an exclusive interview. Eddie hates having to talk to the media and leaves Jake in charge of handling the press.

Loren can't go anywhere without anyone asking to see her ring or wanting any information on her wedding to Eddie Duran.

He hired the best wedding planner available and wants the biggest wedding for his beautiful fiancé; every time Chloe hears of it on the news or reads about it; she's furious. Tyler wants nothing to do with her anymore and tries to made amends with Eddie. He shows up at Jake's office; he tries to stop him. "He's not interested in talking to you Tyler."

"I'll wait all night if I have too Jake."

Eddie finished rehearsing and recording some of the songs for his 5th album; he steps out of the booth and the first person he sees in Tyler.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Eddie I'm sorry; I was stupid and weak; I kept warning you she wasn't good for you."

He turned and glared at Tyler. "And yet she was able to convince you."

Tyler rubbed his temple; he was running out of options. "I miss my best friend; miss you Ed; all I need to hear from you is that you forgive me; I promise to leave you alone; I can't leave if I know you hate me."

Eddie shook his head. "I don't hate you Tyler; I'm hurt; we grew up together; you were like my brother; you were there when tragedy struck after I lost my mom; you were there; then you stab me in the back."

"I know; I can't even forgive myself; but I wanted to tell you I'm leaving; I won't bother you anymore."

Eddie finally looked at him. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah I'm headed to New York; I have an audition in a theatre play."

"Wow I wish you the best."

Tyler finally smiled. "Thanks Ed; that means a lot coming from you."

Eddie knew Tyler was sincere; it was killing him not to have his best friend at his side on the most important day of his life.

"Ty you have to come back for the wedding."

Tyler eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah really; all is forgiven Ty; we're brothers remember?"

Tyler couldn't hide his happiness. He and Eddie hugged. "You made my day Ed."

"Like I said; we're brothers Ty."

"You know it; so I'll fly back for your big day."

"I'll need you here a week before."

"Why?"

"You're my best man."

"You bet; let me talk to the director and I'll see you here a week before."

Both walked out of the room. "We need to celebrate this."

Loren kept busy with the wedding planner finalizing every last detail for their wedding; the ceremony will be a huge event; Eddie wants everyone there; Loren's dress in being designed by Versace. Emeril a well-known TV chef will be in charge of the reception dinner buffet; no expense spared.

Nora is shocked to hear all the plans for their wedding. "Sweetie are you sure your wedding isn't being televised?"

"Oh I had to put a stop to that."

"What he wanted to do it?"

"Mom Eddie is going crazy with this wedding."

Nora hugged her daughter. "He's so in love with you sweetie."

Mel walked in. "Ok don't I have to approve who the best man is?"

Loren laughed. "No that's not for you to choose."

"Why not?"

"Mel that's for Eddie to decide; why what's the problem?"

"Jake just told me Tyler is the best man!"

Nora interrupted. "Max told me this morning both Eddie and Tyler talked and their friends again."

"You're kidding?"

"I think it's wonderful; Tyler and Eddie were like brothers." Loren was very happy for Eddie.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "What about that witch?"

"I'm not worried about her."

Nora stepped in. "Sweetie you have been worried about those nightmares you've been having?"

"I know mom; it's just me; I'm so happy I'm just afraid of waking up."

"Lo you deserve it all; you've loved Eddie the moment you heard his first song on the radio; you celebrated with him and when he lost his mom you cried along with him; and thanks to that contest you met and fell in love and now you're going to marry him."

Loren hugged her best friend. "Mel I owe you my happiness; you insisted I enter the contest."

"I knew you had what it took to win that contest and you did!"

"Ok you two better stop; you're going to make me cry." Nora joined their hug.

Loren and Eddie's big day arrived; 3 months after proposing and Loren working alongside her wedding planner everything was set for their special day.

One huge simple tent covered Crystal Cove park where their ceremony and wedding reception were being held; Eddie wasn't too worry about paparazzi hanging out; just as long as he and Loren had their space to enjoy their day.

Eddie made sure his family and friends were in attendance; nothing private about this wedding; he wanted the whole world to know he was going to marry Loren Tate.

Loren wore an original Versace trumpet mermaid lace gown; it wrapped perfectly around her amazing curves and the top was strapless with tiny diamonds surrounding every edge. She wore a simple diamond covered tiara that hugged her wavy up do; simple swirls of hair cascaded down the side of her face; make-up done by one of Hollywood's most requested artist; Sandy Marshall.

Mel and Nora waited for Loren to make her way down toward the limo that had just arrived to take them to the Crystal Cove Park. Mel stood speechless.

"Mel please say something; I look that bad?"

Nora giggled. "I can't believe Mel is actually quiet." She walked over to hug Loren. "Honey you look gorgeous; Eddie will not know what hit him."

Loren turned to the huge mirror that surrounded the room she had just walked into. She softly turned to see how she looked. "Omg it's really me?"

"Yes it's you! Who else would look this amazing? You're gorgeous."

"Don't you dare cry; we have to stay perfect all day today."

"I know mom." Loren picked her dress up just a little bit to do the complete turnaround."

"Miss Tate we really should be leaving?"

She smiled. "We will Ted; thank you."

He held her hand helping her walk towards the Limo; "Mr. Duran will not know what hit him today."

"Ted you're a darling; always so sweet."

"It's my pleasure to be of service to you and Mr. Duran."

"We're happy to have you and your father Charles with us."

He opened the door. "My father will be flying you both to Italy for your honeymoon tonight; I've made sure everything is ready for that Miss Tate."

"Thank you Ted."

He helped Loren in and closed the door; he opened the other doors to let Mel and Nora inside the limo and he finally drove off headed to Crystal Cove Park.

Upon arrival Loren was escorted to the back part of the building where she would wait until the ceremony was ready to start. Flashes went off everywhere as Loren made her way through the small hall with the help of Ted, Nora and Mel.

Eddie fuzzed over the tuxedo he had to wear. "I swear these things are too tight."

Max smiled. "I warned you not to work out too hard; I knew your arms would be too big for these types of shirts."

"The shirt is fine; it's this penguin jacket I could do without."

"You're stuck wearing that penguin top all day today; after the ceremony unbutton it."

"Ugh." Groaned an uncomfortable Eddie.

Charles knocked on the door. Max yelled out. "It's open; come in."

"Sir my son says Miss Tate has arrived; everything is ready."

Eddie took a deep breathe. "You ready to start son?"

"Yeah Pops ready."

Max turned to look at Charles. "Tell them we're ready."

"Yes sir."

The wedding planner was notified Eddie had taken his place in front; Tyler was standing next to him. "Are you ready to start the rest of your life?"

"I'm ready Ty."

"I'm happy for you bro; Loren is perfect."

Eddie smiled; the violinist started to play. Mel was the first one to walk out. Nora was next and stood in the doorway waiting for Loren to take her place. Loren smiled and held on to Nora's arm. You could hear everyone sighing as Loren made her way down the aisle towards Eddie. Tyler noticed how Eddie sighed at the site of Loren. "You ok Ed?"

"Omg she's beautiful."

Loren noticed and blushed; the butterflies were going full force; Eddie looked so handsome. Nora nudged her. "Smile sweetie; all eyes are on you."

"I'm trying mom."

Loren finally reached Eddie; Nora placed Loren's hand onto Eddie's and smiled placing a small kiss on Loren's cheek. Eddie couldn't stop looking at Loren.

"You're amazingly beautiful babe."

Loren bit her lower lip. "You look so hot in that Tux."

He squeezed her hand and both faced the minister; who began to speak. Within a few minutes the vows began. Loren was first to speak;

"I Loren Tate choose you Eddie Duran

to be my husband to love you and respect you.

I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you

when they are bad.

I will always adore, honor and encourage you.

You are my best friend, and I will love you always."

You couldn't wipe the smile caressing Eddie's face. He was next to say his vows.

"I Eddie Duran choose you Loren Tate

to be my wife; to love you and respect you with all of my being

to be there for you in good times; and in bad but I promise you

a lifetime of my love forever for as long as we both shall live."

The minister smiled and asked them both. "Do you Loren take Eddie as your wedded husband?"

She smiled. "I do."

He looked at Eddie who couldn't wait for the question and immediately said. "I do a million times!"

Everyone laughed and sighed; honestly their love was so obvious.

Nora smiled and leaned on Max's shoulder; Tyler and Mel both nodded; the air was filled with love that afternoon; the minister smiled and proceeded to say. "As an ordained minister of the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

Eddie gently pulled Loren towards him and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Out of nowhere a voice yelled out. "I'm against this crazy wedding!"

Oh boy! I know what you're thinking; she's a bit late; they're married. But this is only the beginning for Eddie and Loren. R & R guys….


	3. Chapter 3

The honeymoon Chapter 3

Charles grabbed Chloe before she could make her way towards Eddie and Loren. "Let go of me!" she tried pulling away from his grip.

"You're not invited!" Charles made sure she understood.

"I need to speak to Eddie!"

Charles ignored her pleas and practically dragged her out. "Stay out or the police will be here to do it and charges will be filed against you."

"Charles you use to like me."

"As you said Miss; I use to like you; now stay out of here!"

Max heard the commotion and shook his head as he looked at his son. "I told you not to leave the doors open to just anyone."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised she did that."

Mel rolled her eyes. "That witch will never give up; thank God they were already married when she tried to waltz into the room."

Eddie arched his eye brows and smiled as Loren turned towards her guests. The minister finally acknowledged.

"I am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran."

Everyone cheered; Eddie took advantage of the cheers to kiss his new bride. They held hands as they made their way all the way to the other side of the park where the reception and pictures were going to be held.

Loren and Eddie stood for a while; so many of their friends congratulated them. Then it was picture time. Loren loved taking all of the pictures everyone was requesting with them; they were going to be beautiful memories. She was finally able to step away.

"This is going to be a long night."

Mel laughed. "Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon Lo you get to sleep with Hollywood's Sexiest rock star." She snickered as she took a few steps away from Loren.

"Mel is that all you can think off?"

"Well just look at him." She turned and gave her an arch of the eyes kind of look. "You're the envy of every woman here."

"Omg Mel I swear you're impossible."

"No I'm not and you know I'm right; I can see it written all over your face."

Loren touched her face. "What can you see?"

Mel sat down and started laughing. "You're too sweet and naïve my hot to trot Loren Tate! oh wait; it's Loren Duran."

Loren rolled her eyes and walked away. "I think you've had too much wine!"

Nora noticed and stopped Mel who was trailing behind Loren.

"What are you two talking about?"

Mel took a sip of the glass of white wine in her hand. "You know Nora; Honeymoon details."

"Oh my God Melissa Sanders." She too walked away; leaving Mel giggling as she continued to take more sips of her wine glass.

It was time to leave; Mel ran to give Loren a small bag. "Here this is for you."

It was midnight when Eddie and Loren were on their way to Italy; Charles was the pilot for the family and Brenda was the flight attendant. They were able to board the jet; Brenda made sure everything was ready.

Loren sat in the nearest seat; taking off her shoes. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled as soon as she heard him. "Hey you."

"It's a 17 hour flight to Palermo; I know Charles will try and get us there sooner."

She bit her lower lip trying not to lock eyes with Eddie. "OK so what do we do?"

He smiled. "We have a cozy bedroom in the back; we could try and sleep?"

She slightly glanced at him. "Try? I need to get out of this dress."

"Mrs. Duran I love that idea; you're not going to make me wait any longer are you?"

"Eddie we're in a plane; Brenda is here and so is Charles."

"Charles is piloting the plane and Brenda can keep herself busy; we have the back part of the plane all to ourselves."

Loren sighed. "I need to shower and freshen up."

"Everything is ready Babe." He held his hand out to her. She stood up and they walked to the back of the plane. Loren walked into the bathroom while Eddie set some soft background music and served some champagne. Loren took a much needed warm shower. It felt good to get out of that dress and loosen her hair and remove the make-up; she wasn't one to wear a lot of it but it was her wedding day. She took the little bag Mel had given her.

"I'm afraid to look." She took out the cutest pink nighty. Loren smiled and put it on. She looked in the mirror. "Not too bad."

She took a deep breath and finally stepped out. "I love the music."

Eddie turned to the sound of her voice. "Wow you're more beautiful than I could have imagined."

"Now I know you're lying; it's been a long day."

He placed his finger on her lips. "Shhh not another word; let me remind you how much I love you."

He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. "I can't wait to wake up next to you each morning and each night."

Loren looked into his eyes. She knew he meant every word. "I love you too Eddie."

"I'm going to make sure it's a lifetime of loving you Loren."

They kissed and with a click of the switch; the lights were off and they enjoyed a beautiful night.

Loren woke up cradled in Eddie's arms. She could hear the engine of the plane; she smiled, it was the most amazing night. She removed Eddie's arm and got up; she grabbed the robe and put it on. She slightly opened the door to find Brenda setting the table for them.

"Good morning Loren."

"Good morning; I'd love some coffee."

"Everything is ready for you and Eddie; if you need anything else just buzz and I will come to see what you need."

"Thanks."

Loren poured coffee and suddenly felt two arms holding her from behind. "And where do you think you're going?"

She smiled leaning on Eddie's chest. "I need coffee."

"I need you."

He kissed her softly on the neck. They enjoyed a small breakfast; the rest of the flight was spend in their cozy part of the plane. Hours later Charles announced they were arriving in Palermo, Italy.

They spend 7 days touring several cities in Italy; Breakfast in bed; touring the famous sites of Italy and shopping at the cutest boutiques; theatre plays in the evenings; and romantic nights in Eddie's arms; Loren had to admit the nights were her favorite part of the trip. The perfect honeymoon.

The days flew by so fast; Eddie didn't want to leave. "I could stay here forever."

"We can always come back Eddie."

He kissed her. "Thank you for the most amazing week of my life."

"I should be thanking you as well."

Charles cleared his throat; he hated to interrupt the newlyweds. "Eddie we're set to fly back."

"Yes we're ready to go." He turned to his bride. "Can I close my eyes and maybe we won't leave?"

Loren smiled. "That is possible if you have super powers."

They boarded and flew back home. When they arrived it was back to business for both Eddie and Loren; He had to finish his album and Loren was working on her second one as well; the great thing about their career is that they were always together.

They spend a whole month touring several cities in Florida; especially Disney World. Their next stop was Atlanta, Georgia.

New York was another stop and they met with Tyler for lunch. "Loren what are you doing to this man? He looks so happy?" Loren blushed and Eddie was quick to respond. "She's the best Ty." Tyler could tell his friend was happy. "Listen I should be heading back to L.A soon. The play is finally coming to an end."

"Aren't you going to perform in other cities?"

"Maybe not sure yet; but I have other auditions in L.A."

"Can't wait until your back home Ty."

"Yeah me too; I'll call you as soon as I'm in the area."

After N.Y. they headed to the city of Chicago; the best part was meeting all of their fans.

"I love the windy city." Loren took in the breeze of the lake.

"I made arrangements to take a boat out into the lake."

"Really? I'd love that Eddie."

He held her hand. "I told you I'm spending every single moment of my life making sure you're happy."

"No need; I've been happy the moment we met."

After Chicago they flew to Las Vegas; they were there for 3 months; Nora and Max flew to see them and while they were there in Vegas they decided to elope and got married.

Loren and Eddie were thrilled. After Trent left Loren was very happy to see her mom smiling and in love again.

"Mom you're a beautiful bride."

"Awww sweetie; I can't agree with you on that; you took the prize."

After a whole year of touring throughout the U.S Eddie and Loren were headed back home.

Jake called Eddie for an important meeting. "I was talking to Mr. Walter Dunn."

"The Dunn's from New York?"

"Yes they own one of the biggest productions in L.A. He's in Portland; his daughter is due any day now and he wants to be there for the birth of his first grandbaby."

"Ok so what do I have to do?"

"Mr. Dunn will fly you to Portland to meet with him; he has big plans for you and Loren."

"Loren has several talk shows to do here in L.A."

"You can go alone; Walter knows; he's faxing all of the paperwork for Loren to review."

Eddie hesitated. "I just got back and I don't want to fly out again."

"I know Eddie; this is a huge opportunity for you."

"I prefer Charles to fly me there; make sure Mr. Dunn knows I'm not staying very long."

Jake turned. "You might have to spend the whole morning there and maybe afternoon."

"I know; there's a place that sells one of Loren's favorite; I think I will stop and pick a box for her while I'm there."

"You see Eduardo; I knew you could look for something to do if you need to stick around a whole day."

"Yes but I'm coming back the same day; I can't be away too long."

"Just meet Mr. Dunn; it's going to be a great opportunity for you both."

"It will give me time to get Loren something special; can you believe it's almost a year since we got married?"

"Hey they say time flies when you're having fun."

"I'm meeting my girl for dinner; I'll call you tomorrow after I tell Charles what's on the agenda for the flight."

Eddie left to meet Loren for dinner and told her all about the meeting he just had with Jake. Loren didn't seem too happy.

"We just got back."

"I know it's a quick trip; I know you can't come; great reason for me to fly back the same day." He kissed her softly.

Loren forced a smile; she didn't want to tell him about those dreams she was having almost every night; they were more frequent. She was at the top of her career and married to the most amazing guy in Hollywood; why were those dreams scaring her so much?

Hope you're enjoying the story guys…R & R please


	4. Chapter 4

Never let you go Chapter 4

Charles prepared to fly Eddie to Portland, Oregon. Eddie was up early and packed a small bag with certain items he would need to meet with Mr. Dunn.

It was a busy morning for Loren as well; Kelly had booked her on one of the TV news segment and a talk show; they had questions about her yearlong tour with new hubby Eddie Duran. Of course Eddie noticed she was getting dressed and didn't let her finish; he kissed her neck and he knew how much she loved it; one thing lead to another and they made love.

Afterwards

"Eddie we're going to be late!"

"You Mrs. Duran are the most beautiful woman in my life; I love you."

Loren sighed; every time she heard Eddie tell her he loved her she felt those butterflies fluttering all over her body; she loved the feeling that gave her; especially from Eddie; it was beautiful to spend hours in his arms.

She leaned on his chest. "I love our moments together."

He smiled. "They're my favorite part of my day; when we're together like this I never want to let you go."

"You won't have too; I'm here forever Eddie." He kissed her.

She leaned in and softly nibbled on his ear. "You're going to be late." She whispered.

"You keep that up and I won't leave." He finally got up and dressed; Loren stopped him as he was about to walk out the door. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more babe." Kissing her softly on the lips; he left to the airport. She walked back to her room and was able to finish getting ready. She smiled; being with Eddie was perfect. She looked at her watch and ran out the door; good thing Ted was already there ready to drive her.

After a few hours Eddie arrived in Portland to meet with Mr. Dunn. Charles asked him if he could fly to Billings, Montana while he was at his meeting; he wanted to visit his other son Sam.

Eddie agreed. "Go ahead I'm driving to the small town of Dalles to pick up a box of the best brownies for Loren; one of the many gifts she's getting for our first wedding anniversary; we will meet here when you're back; I don't know how long this meeting will be but I assured Loren I would be back tonight."

"Did you call her?"

"No I don't want her to be suspicious and she'll want to know where I'm going."

Charles smiled. "I'm sure she will love all of the surprises you have planned."

"I hope so; I have so many ideas for our first wedding anniversary."

"I will fly there and be back before you know it; it's a two hour flight Eddie; thank you for that."

"You do so much for my family; it's the least I can do."

"Always a pleasure to serve the Duran family."

Eddie smiled; he knew Charles meant every word. "You're the best; it's ok; I can use the drive."

"I rented a car just in case my son Sam could meet me here in the city; but he couldn't make it; you can use the car."

"Great idea; go and visit with Sam; I'll meet you here tonight."

Eddie met with Mr. Dunn; he had many plans for them; he wanted to invest in any future projects Eddie and Loren were involved; they had a late lunch; Charles called Eddie that he would be on his way back soon; there was a storm on the way. "I'm leaving before this storm gets any worse."

"Be careful; I'm arriving at The Dalles; I'm about an hour away."

Eddie had a hoodie on and parked nearby the small bake shop he remembered coming with his parents when he was a child. He walked in and bought several boxes of the infamous brownies. He tried calling Charles and there was no answer.

He was thirsty and decided to stop for a bottle of water before he drove back to Portland; he decided to fill up while he was at the gas station.

Two guys were coming out of the store. Eddie smiled; he hoped he wouldn't be recognized.

Meanwhile Loren sat watching TV; the interviews she had gone too earlier were very successful; she was so proud of herself; she remembered how shy she used to be and now she was such a professional.

She looked at her watch; it was almost 5 p.m. and she had not heard from Eddie. She tried his phone and it went directly to voicemail. "Eddie call me when you can; let me know when you're flying back; love you."

There was a knock on the door. She smiled when she saw Mel standing there. "Hey."

"I figure Eddie wasn't back yet; so I bought us Chinese."

"Thanks Mel! I'm starving; I wasn't sure what I was going to eat."

"Well before lover boy gets home; I thought we could have quality girlfriend time."

Loren knew where this was headed. "Aww Mel I'm so sorry; I've been neglecting you."

"Of course you have; but I totally get it; you're a married woman."

Loren looked at her finger and caressed her ring. "I am; but I will have to make time for us."

"So why did Eddie fly to Portland?"

"Jake talked to a certain Mr. Dunn; he's supposed to be very interested in projects for Eddie and I."

"So why didn't you go?"

"I had two interviews; I couldn't just cancel on them and make Kelly look bad; plus Eddie is coming back tonight."

Mel smiled. "You miss him don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes I can see you're anxious; you keep looking at your watch."

"I tried calling him; and he should have returned my call by now."

"That meeting probably ran late; I'm sure he will be calling you any minute."

"Let's eat." They chatted and ate as they remembered old times together.

Loren got up to place the empty boxes on the table; they had been sitting on the living room eating.

She walked back to the sofa and felt dizzy. Mel noticed and got up to check on her. "You ok?"

"I hardly ate today."

Mel helped her to sit down. "I think you ate too fast just now; here take a sip of water."

"Thanks I'm ok."

"Loren Elizabeth don't scare me like that."

Loren laughed. "I'm ok; I didn't have time to eat; I was sure Eddie would be back by now and we would go out and have dinner."

"If he finds out he's not going to be very happy."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare say a word!"

Meanwhile Eddie was getting ready to get back into the car after walking into the gas station to pay; he looked for his phone, it was probably in the car, when the two guys approached him.

"Hey you're Eddie Duran?"

Eddie hesitated but he stopped and acknowledged them. "Yeah."

"So how does it feel to be so famous?"

"It's ok I guess."

One of them took a paper out of his pocket. "How about an autograph? my girl loves your music."

Eddie hesitated again, but his fans meant the world to him; he really wanted to head back; Charles is probably already there waiting and he was at least 45 minutes away.

"Sure."

He took the paper and the pen they handed to him. "What's your girl's name?"

"Sandy."

He proceeded to write when suddenly the guys jumped him. Eddie tried to punch back but it was two against him.

Meanwhile up in the air; Charles ran into a huge thunderstorm; he was trying to call for help; but the radio signals were jammed. The winds were strong and the lightning was nonstop; the air turbulence affected the plane; Charles lost control and the plane plummeted swirling all the way down.

It was midnight; Loren who had fallen asleep on the sofa and woke up screaming. "Eddie!" She was sweating and shaking.

Mel had fallen asleep and was awoken by Loren yelling for Eddie. "Lo it's ok; I'm here."

"Where's Eddie?"

Mel wasn't sure what to say. "What time is it?"

"It's after midnight." Loren checked her phone. "Eddie hasn't called!"

"Calm down; I'm sure he's on his way; he probably ran late with that meeting."

"No something happened!"

She picked up her phone and called Eddie; it went directly to voicemail then she called Jake; it rung several times before he picked up. "Jake it's Loren; have you heard from Eddie?"

Jake was trying to wake up. "Wait what time is it?"

"It's almost 2 a.m. and he hasn't gotten home."

Jake sat up. "He should be here by now."

Loren started to cry. "He's not answering his phone; Jake please find him!"

"It's ok calm down; let me make some calls."

Loren hit the end button and started to cry; Mel hugged her. "Is something wrong?"

"Jake hasn't heard from him! Omg I knew it; I had this terrible feeling."

"I'm sure he's got delayed; it's all business related; he will walk in any minute."

Jake tried reaching Charles. There was no answer as he placed his phone on the night stand to get up and make more call his phone rung. "Mr. Madsen?"

"Yes this is Jake Madsen."

"There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

The voice behind the call hesitated. "The Duran plane went down in bad weather; we're afraid there aren't any survivors."

Jake couldn't even move. He dropped his phone; how was he going to tell Loren, Max and the whole world that Eddie Duran was dead?

A red pick-up truck parked in the Dalles gas station. "Jeremy go and pay the guy; tell him we're able to fill up this time."

Jeremy sighed; he hated his sister telling him what to do all of the time. "Yeah I know; you got paid today."

Leah filled the truck with gas; after she was done she took of bag of trash out of the front seat and walked towards the large bin to throw it away; suddenly she heard someone moaning; she walked closer to find a man lying on the edge of the gas station; it appeared he was hurt and bleeding.

She walked closer to see who it was. Jeremy came out and trailed behind her. "Who's that?" he asked.

I know I know…you guys know what happened! Now what? Should I go on? I don't think you guys are into this story! Reviews are very low! Let me know n this ends today! Please R & R

"


	5. Chapter 5

Missing Chapter 5

Leah got close enough. "He's injured."

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

Leah bend to turn him over to look at him. "Be careful Leah; he's hurt; we should call the ambulance."

"It's like an hour away; help me get him into the truck."

"He's injured."

"I know he's injured stupid! I'm a nurse remember?"  
>Jeremy's eyes widen. "You help out at the animal hospital."<p>

She glared at him. "And I helped at the children's clinic; help me or I swear I will slap you so hard you're going to look worse than this guy." She yelled.

Jeremy did as he was told. He took a good look at the injured man's face. "He looks very familiar."

They carried him all the way into the truck and placed him in the back; Leah had some blankets she placed on his head. "I don't see a wallet; I'm sure he was robbed."

"Look at him; you know who he is."

Leah touched his face and carefully looked. "Omg this is Eddie Duran."

Jeremy freaked. "We better call the police and tell them."

"No! Let's take him home; let's see how injured he is; he's bleeding from the side of his head."

"I don't think we should."

Leah drove to the barn she owned and lived in with her younger brother Jeremy; it was a mile away from the Dalles gas station.

They arrived and grab one of the carts and placed Eddie on it. "Let's take him into the barn.

"Why are we bringing him in here?" Jeremy was still worried.

"There's a larger room mom used for guests back here; I can check him there."

They reached the room; it was equipped with everything even a small bathroom; they place Eddie on the bed and Leah checked his head injury; she took out the first aid kit and cleaned his face; she removed the jacket he was wearing with the help of Jeremy. They also took off his boots. She covered him and cleaned all of his bruises and cuts.

"Leah we can't keep him here; he's going to wake up."

"Then we wait for him to wake up."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "We're going to get into trouble!"

"In this stupid town? We're miles away from our neighbors; let's make sure he wakes up and then we'll decide what to do!"

"What about his family? His beautiful wife must be worried."

Leah laughed. "Oh come on; you still have a crush on good ole Loren Tate?"

"She's not Tate any longer; she's married to him remember?"

Leah walked closer to her younger brother. "You will stay out of this! Do you hear me?"

Jeremy downcast his look. "So now what do we do?"

"You go and do your chores; I will look after our injured guest."

Jeremy walked away; Leah sat and looked at Eddie; she touched his face. "Omg you're gorgeous; who would have thought I would ever run into you?"

Eddie slightly moved and groaned. "I know you must be hurting; I think I have pain killer meds."

She walked over to the cabinet. "I know Eli kept all of his things in here."

Jeremy walked back in. "What are you looking for?"

She was annoyed. "Thought I told you to do your chores?"

"I am; but I'm worried about Eddie."

"That's why I'm looking for Eli's meds."

"You threw everything he had away."

"No I kept the important things."

"Leah we can get into trouble; we better call the police; they're going to be looking for him."

"I told you no! Let's wait to see if he wakes up; then we'll decide; he's cleaned and safe for now."

Meanwhile Jake had rushed to see Max and Nora; the state police of Portland had located the crash site and were trying to get the bodies out. Jake managed to tell them the news. Nora started to cry.

"How will we tell Loren?"

"Jake are you sure it was our plane?"

"Yes the state police called and described the plane; who else has a music note on each side of their planes? You guys do."

Max sat and pulled his hair back. "This can't be true; my son can't be dead; how can I face Loren?"

"She's been calling; she knows something is wrong; I can't fool her."

"Nora you have to come with me; I need to go and tell her."

Nora's eyes were filled with tears. "My baby will be crushed; Eddie is her life."

"Please guys; let's go right now; by the time we reach her maybe we will have news from the state police."

Max stopped. "We have to tell Ted; his dad was piloting the plane."

"He isn't here right now; he had the evening off; he will be back later today." Nora kept wiping the tears.

All three of them walked to Jake's car and drove to Loren's home. Max was quiet; he didn't and couldn't believe Eddie was gone.

Nora sobbed quietly; she was so worried for Loren; how would this news affect her. They arrived and Mel opened the door. She noticed Nora's demeanor.

"Is everything ok?"

Loren heard the door and ran to them. "Jake is there any news on Eddie?"

Jake stood quietly; Max couldn't even move and Loren noticed her mom was crying. "No!" she dropped to the floor. Mel dropped to help her. "Loren please calm down." She looked up at them.

"What happened?"

Jake finally spoke. "The plane went down in bad weather."

Loren was inconsolable. "Eddie…. NO….he can't be!"

Mel started to cry. "Lo please calm down."

Nora kneeled down to where Loren sat on the floor and tried to help her up. She leaned on her. "Mom my heart tells me he's alive; he can't be dead; he promised to come back; he wouldn't lie to me."

"Sweetie, we haven't heard from the state police yet."

"He's missing; I know it; I feel it; he's not dead!"

Jake walked to where she sat. "They found the crash site Loren; they will call as soon as they check the debris."

Loren sat; she was shaking. "I can't live without him; I need him."

Max walked over to Loren and kneeled at her side. "Honey we have to be strong."

Loren hugged him and sobbed. Max finally allowed himself to cry as he held the girl who was able to make Eddie smile again and the one who taught him what true love meant.

Meanwhile at Leah's farm home.

She had managed to remove most of Eddie's bloody clothes; she found some of Eli's old shirts and with the help of Jeremy changed his clothing.

"We shouldn't be moving him."

"I know what I'm doing!"

She suddenly stopped and touched her belly.

"Is the baby kicking?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yes I better eat something."

Jeremy took a sandwich out of the basket he had brought into the room where Eddie laid. "Here it's your favorite Peanut butter and Jelly."

"Thanks. "

Jeremy sat by Eddie's side. "He stopped groaning."

"I gave him a shot."

"How did you know what he needs? You might kill him!"

"Listen I know what I'm doing; remember I work at a vet's clinic but I also helped at the family clinic and gave shots; these are the ones Eli used."

"How do you know they're for pain?"

"Because he showed me which ones were for pain."

Jeremy sighed and walked away. Leah was working in that clinic where she met Eli; he was a Dr. Assistant there; they fell in love and married; he left for a clinic conference and never returned. Leah was pregnant with his baby and now she had to deal with the whole thing alone.

Eddie laid there quiet. Leah approached him and checked to see if he didn't have a fever. "His temperature is normal."

"I still think we should call someone."

"I told you we're going to wait!"

"If he dies right here they're going to blame us."

"Not if you tell the police where we found him."

"Go about your business; let me decide what we're going to do."

Jeremy picked up the basket and walked away. He walked into his room and turned on his laptop; he was sure there was news that Eddie Duran was missing. He checked and found nothing.

Back at Loren's place; everyone sat waiting for news. Loren was sitting leaning on Nora. Mel stood quietly not saying much. She was worried for Loren.

Jake's phone rang. "Hello yes this is Jake; any news?"

He listened for a while; Loren sat up trying to read Jake's expression as the other person told him about the accident and Eddie. He finally hit the end button and looked at Loren, Max and Nora.

"They found one body on the plane; it's an older man; they assume it's Charles; their M.E. has taken the body to the morgue; they will know more later today."

Loren had to know. "What about Eddie?"

"He's nowhere in the plane."

"He's missing?" asked Max.

Chapter ends here guys. Please R & R…now what? Story still good?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement! Like I said this story is a bit different; don't forget I'm pro Leddie but for now enjoy this story and please review!

Lost for words Chapter 6

Everyone was silent for a moment; maybe lost for words, what could you say at a moment like this? Mel sat looking around and wondering. How would anyone comfort Loren and her family? The crash site was found with only one body; and there is no sign of Eddie. Loren is a mess; the love of her life is gone. This can't be true; she can feel it in her soul; deep in her inner gut that he's not dead. But, where is he?

Mel notices Loren sitting and not saying a word; She knows this is killing her best friend; Jake and Max call Ted; they have to give him the news; they wait for the M.E. to call them and confirm the body they found in the crash site is indeed Charles Simmons.

The phone rings and Max answers it; it's confirmed. Charles died in the crash. But where was Eddie? How was Charles alone in the plane?

There's a knock on the door; It's Ted; Charles son. He notices Loren crying and the looks on Mel's and Nora gives him a weird feeling. He finally turns to look at Max. "Is everything ok?"

Max takes a deep breath and asks him to sit down; after a few brief moments; Max and Jake tell him what happened. He sits and he's very quiet; wondering if this whole thing is just a bad dream; but he can hear Loren sobbing; it's true; his father is gone. "What about Mr. Eddie?" He's concerned.

"He wasn't in the plane; there is no sign of him anywhere."

"But my father flew him to Portland?"

"We know Ted; we are trying to figure that out."

Ted walks away; the news finally sinks in. His father; the man who worked so hard all of his life in service to the Duran's is gone.

Back at Leah and Jeremy's farm

Jeremy comes back into the barn where Leah has Eddie. "I checked the news online; there is no news saying anything about Eddie Duran missing."

"Ugh Jeremy are you going to persist?"

"He should be with his family; they must be worried for him! You have no right to take him away from them."

She had enough; she got up and walked to where her younger brother stood.

"I told you to stay out of this; we have to make sure he's ok; if he wakes up we will know what to do; if you call anyone and tell them what is going on in here I swear I will tell them this whole thing was your idea."

Jeremy freaks out. "No you can't! I told you to call the police; you insisted on bringing him here."

"Jeremy I'm warning you! You will never be able to leave this barn if you say a word! Am I clear?"

Jeremy was afraid of her; she is all he had known all his life; both their parents died when he was very young; no one was around but Leah. "I can't hear you?"

"Ok I won't bring it up anymore; I'm sorry."

"That's better."

Eddie moaned; Leah turned and walked to where he laid. "Give me a small glass of water; he could be thirsty."

He did as told. He walked to the small fridge and took out the pitcher of water; he poured some into the glass and gave it to her. He stood there quiet; he was worried and scared; he knew Eddie's family was going to be looking for him; but he was too scared to say anything else to his older sister.

Eddie kept moving and groaning.

Back at Loren's

She sat up. "Eddie! It's Eddie!" she yelled out.

"Where?" asked Nora. Mel felt helpless.

"He's hurting mom." She begins to cry again. "He needs me."

No one said anything; they didn't have an answer for her.

Ted continues to sit and finally realizes he had to call his brother Sam; he stepped outside and made the dreadful call. Loren was sitting in the same chair; Nora was trying to get her to eat something; but she wasn't having it.

Ted walked back inside. "Max, my brother says my dad was there alone; but couldn't stay too long because he had to get Eddie."

"Did he say where Eddie was?"

"No he thinks Eddie was waiting in the airport."

Jake scratched his head. "Where the hell is Eddie?"

Nora overheard as she was heading to the kitchen. "If he wasn't with Charles; where is he?"

"I don't know." The tone in Max's voice was weak. Not knowing where his son was had him worried; but he was more concerned for Loren. She refused to eat or move from the spot she had been sitting at all day.

Back at Leah's

She tried to give Eddie some water. He coughed and groaned again. "Maybe he needs another shot."

"Leah you can't do that; maybe he's not hurting as much as you think."  
>She laughed.<p>

"Don't be an idiot! He's in pain that's why he's groaning."

Jeremy walked back to his room. He checked his computer; this time there was news. The Duran plane went down in stormy weather; pilot Charles Simmons employed by the Duran's died in the accident and there was no sign of Eddie Duran. He was supposed to be in that plane.

Jeremy walked to the phone hanging on the wall of the small farm home they owned. He tried grabbing it and call the local police; he knew his family would love to have news as to the where Eddie was. But he remembered how upset Leah was and how she had threatened him.

He placed the phone back on the hook and walked towards the outside barn where she was with Eddie.

"Leah."

"Now what?"

"There's news in the internet; the plane Eddie was on crashed and killed his pilot, the accident was near Portland."

"And?"

"Everyone is asking where Eddie is; they only found the pilot."

Leah got up holding her very pregnant tummy. "So why was Eddie in this area?"

"Who knows; but he was robbed; he had no wallet and no jewelry on him; they probably took his car."  
>"I'm surprised Loren wasn't with him; they've been inseparable."<p>

"They're in love! They're the only couple in Hollywood that understand what true love means."

Leah let out a huge laugh. "Oh don't tell me you're into romance now?"

"Loren is perfect for him."

She laughed again. "I'm the only girl with a brother who actually believes in fairytales."

"Stop making fun of me! Poor Loren must be so worried."

"Oh please, come here and help me change Eddie's wounds; we don't need any of this getting an infection."

Back at Loren's

Nora finally got Loren to eat. She also took her into her bedroom and with the help of Mel; she prepared a warm bath for her.

Nora walked her inside. "Honey I'm right outside; enjoy the bath; if we hear anything I will let you know."

Loren didn't say anything; she undressed and sat in the warm bubbly water. She kept replaying those terrible nightmares she had been having for a while. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She whispered. "Where are you Eddie?"

She wrapped her arms around her chest; she could feel Eddie softly kissing her shoulders and her neck; she kept her eyes closed. All she could do was sigh.

At Leah's

Eddie moaned again. He finally said a few words. "I love you." Leah furrowed her forehead; she was sure he would be calling Loren's name next.

She rolled her eyes. "Some women have it all; he's so beautiful." She caressed his hair. She had cleaned the cuts around his face and she had wrapped gauze around the side of his head where he had been bleeding.

Jeremy walked in. "Is he waking up?"

"I don't know; he keeps repeating I love you."

Jeremy smiled. "He's calling for Loren."

"No he hasn't said her name."

"As soon as he wakes up I'm sure he will ask for her." He handed Leah a banana. "Here you have to eat; the Dr. says you can't miss a meal."

"I'm getting tired of bananas."

Back at Loren's; she finally stepped out of the shower; wrapping her body in Eddie's robe that hung on the side of the door. She looked in the mirror and caressed it. "I miss you so much."

She remembered the day she won Eddie's contest; how they hit it off immediately; her favorite part was the day he told her he loved her. Tiny tears slid down her cheeks.

Nora knocked softly and peeked inside. "You ready?" Loren nodded quickly wiping the tears; Nora knew her beautiful daughter was hurting; she was lost for words, what could she tell her daughter to try and comfort her on a moment like this?

She approached her and held her arm. "Let's go dry your hair honey."

Loren lost it; she began to sob. "Mom he's alive; I can feel him, he's calling out to me."

"I know sweetie; the state police are looking and following every lead; they should have news tomorrow."

"Is it in the news yet?"

Nora sighed. "Yes we knew they would; you and Eddie are known everywhere."

Loren sat and Nora began to brush her hair. "Listen honey you have to eat and keep your strength; we can't have Eddie returning and finding you weak and sick."

Mel knocked on the door. "Tyler is here; he's asking for you Lo."

"Send him in."

Within a few minutes Tyler walked into the room. "I just heard; don't worry; we're going to look for him."

Loren hugged him. "Ty where could he be? He wasn't found at the accident site."

"I don't know; it's not like Eddie to just disappear."

"I miss him so much."

"Wait I have an idea!"

Loren turned to look at him. "What? Tell me?"

"We could track his phone!"

Loren's eyes lit up. "Omg Ty; let's tell Max."

What do you guys think? Will they be able to trace Eddie's phone and find him? Hmmmmmmm R &R please


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! I took a part of HH when Eddie went missing and added my ideas to make this more interesting; at least I hope it is to all of you! Don't know how long this story will be; but your reviews will tell me if I should stop or go on!

Can't give up Chapter 7

Max was on the phone for several hours; no one had thought of using Eddie's phone to track him until Tyler suggested it.

Loren was hopeful; she sat quietly trying to finish an apple Tyler had given her. "We'll find out soon."

She sighed. "I can feel him Ty; I know he's lying somewhere hurt."

"Wasn't he with Charles?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "It was a one day trip to Portland; I don't know what happened, the only one that could answer our questions is dead."

Max's phone rang; everyone turned to look at him; his eyes were tired but at that moment there was a glimpse of hope.

"Yeah thanks Peter; let me know what else you find out."

He hit the end button and turned towards Loren; she tried to read his eyes. "Did they find it?"

"Yes they found it in Yakima, Washington."

Loren walked to where he stood trailed by Tyler. "Washington the state?"

"Yes a bit far from Portland; Peter my P.I. has friends with the CSI department; he asked them to analyze the phone for prints and usage."

Loren downcast her look; Tyler hugged her. "I'm sure we're pretty close to finding him."

"Was Eddie kidnapped? I think we would have heard from whoever has him by now."

Did they find anything else?"

"There was a car nearby; they just towed it to the police station."

Loren sat; silently sobbing. "We're back at square one; why is Eddie's phone so far away?"

Max sighed; he rubbed his forehead. "Sweetie we can't give up!"

Back at Leah's

Jeremy sat watching Eddie; he laid peacefully sleeping; it had been several hours since he made any movement or groaned.

Leah had gone into the house to prepare dinner; she left him there to watch Eddie. Jeremy wasn't happy with Leah's idea to keep him there; his family had every right to know where he was. Leah walked in with a tray of food.

"It's late and we should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you going to start with this again?"

"Loren has a right to know where he is; why keep him here?"

"Why are you worried? Look at him; he's resting comfortably, Loren should be grateful we are taking very good care of him."

"You call this taking care of him?"

"Yes, we've cleaned his wounds and took all of the bloody clothes off."

"What if he wakes up?"

Leah placed the tray down and handed her brother a plate of soup. "Here it's time to eat; you have chores around the farm; we need to get those crops to the store in town, otherwise we won't have enough to pay the bills around here."

Jeremy grabbed the plate. "What if his family offers a reward? We could have enough to pay the bills and enough when your baby arrives; Eli left not leaving anything."

"We're fine; let's wait and see what Eddie does when he wakes up, who knows, he might reward us himself."

"I'm checking the internet for news; I wonder if his family has an idea of what happened."

"I don't want you reading too much into that."

Jeremy stood up. "I'm done eating; I'm going to go inside the house and check; there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "You've been warned Jeremy!"

He left and Leah walked over to Eddie's side. "Can you tell me what you were doing in Dalles? You were so far from your precious Loren."

She sat by his side and softly caressed his hair. "I would do anything to have what you and Loren have; I know she must be going crazy wondering where you're at; you know I'm just as beautiful as she is; my hair isn't dark brown; but I'm a beautiful blonde; you were going to marry a blonde; weren't you honey bunch?"

Leah got up and looked in the mirror by the bathroom; she caressed her belly. The baby was kicking and moving so much.

Meanwhile Jeremy sat in the kitchen with his laptop on. The search for Eddie Duran continued. No one knew or had any idea what happened to him. He searched the page for the news of any reward offered; there was a picture of Loren posted; she was wearing a beautiful gown; she was holding Eddie's hand. Jeremy smiled.

"She's so beautiful; she must be so worried."

The house phone rang and Jeremy picked it up. "Hello…Mr. Larry. Oh really? No we haven't seen anything. Yes I'll tell my sister."

He hung the phone back up and ran back to the barn. "Leah!"

She turned towards his voice. "Why are you yelling?"

"Mr. Larry from the gas station called; he said the local police got a call from the city police asking if we had seen anything in the area."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything! I told you they're going to investigate and if they find him here; we're in big trouble!"

"Why did Mr. Larry call us?"

"Because we were in town remember? He saw us and of course is wondering if we saw anything."

"No one knows about this back part of the barn; and no one will find out."

"When we found Eddie he was bleeding; they're going to find that and then what?"

Leah smiled rolling her eyes. "I threw dirt all over the area; there wasn't much blood on the ground when we picked him up; his jacket had absorbed all of it; stopping worrying."

"Leah let's call his family; all of this is giving me a weird feeling."

"I told you no!"

Eddie started to move and groan again. Leah walked to his side and Jeremy practically jumped to his side.

"He's waking up Leah!"

"I know..now shut up!"

Eddie moved trying to open his eyes. "Ugh it hurts."

Leah walked closer; she could feel her heart racing. "Hey you're ok; we're home now."

Eddie tried opening his eyes.

"Where? ."

"I'm right here…do you remember anything?"

Eddie tried to focus. "My head hurts."

"I know you fell and hit your head."

He tried focusing; constantly squinting his eyes. "I can't see!"

Jeremy's eyes widen. "Can you see me?" He waved his hands in front of him. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"No." Eddie kept holding his head.

Leah furrowed her eye brows as she turned towards Jeremy and then turned her attention towards Eddie. "Can you see us?" She asked.

"I don't know; maybe a blur."

Jeremy tried to sit by him and Leah pushed him away. "Do you know who you are?"

Eddie held his head as he tried to sit up. "I can't remember."

Jeremy whispered. "He doesn't know who he is?"

"No and he can't see." Leah whispered back; she turned her attention towards Eddie. "Be careful; you're hurt."

Eddie tried to focus. "I can't see you; where am I?"

She smiled. "You're home darling."

"Home?"

Jeremy's eyes widen and again got close enough to his sister and whispered. "Tell him who he is! Let's call Sheila; she's back!"

She pushed him away. "I told you to stay away from him; let me talk to him!" She whispered back.

Eddie held his head. "What happened ?"

"Honey bunch I already told you that you fell and hit your head."

"My legs…I can't feel them."

"It's ok darling; don't worry, you're home now."

Eddie sat back on the pillow. "My head hurts."

Leah smiled and bit her lower lip; she sat pretty close to him; grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "You're home Eli and we're having a baby."

Jeremy's jaw literally dropped as he turned to look at his sister. He whispered to her. "What!" His eyes fearful; what was Leah doing he thought.

I know what you're thinking; Eddie can't see, move or even remember who he is. Now what? R & R guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews; but they are low; if reviews don't pick up I think I will stop the story soon! I'm a busy mom and love writing for all of you but if I don't see a review that tells me that no one likes the story. So the future of this story depends on you my amazing readers; I'll finish my story but won't post. Thank you for always supporting what I write; I try and give you variety. Leddie inspires me so much I constantly have ideas flowing in my head and love sharing them with you! So please read and review!

Nothing but lies Chapter 8

The look on Jeremy's eyes said it all; he was mortified. "Leah!"

"What?" she responded sitting closer to Eddie. "Go get Eli some tea."

He was in shock; hearing his sister call Eddie by her husband's name made him feel sick. He walked back to the house to make Eddie some tea. He was furious; Eddie should be told who he is! But he knew better; Leah was always in control of everything. He made the tea and walked back to the room behind the barn.

He handed Leah the tea. She grabbed the cup and sat next to Eddie. "Here honey bunch you love lemon tea."

Eddie wasn't saying much. He kept his eyes closed and kept holding his head. "I don't want anything."

"You've been unconscious for a while you need to eat honey bunch."

Jeremy kept shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He placed his finger in his mouth motioning to Leah he was gagging.

She got up and walked towards him and in a low tone said. "You better not say a word!"

"How could you lie to him?"

"He doesn't remember!"

"That doesn't give you the right to lie to him; you can tell him who he is and who he's married too; what are you going to do the day he remembers?"

"He's in pretty bad shape; look at him, he can't see and he doesn't seem to be able to walk and he can't remember anything."

Jeremy was upset. "You need to get Sheila to look at him."

"She's not in town; and don't you go calling her."

"Why would you do this? Sheila can check him."

"I need him; this baby needs a dad! And I'll tell Sheila when I feel like it."

"You're saying nothing but lies to him; he deserves to know the truth!"

"Lower your voice stupid."

Jeremy stood quietly down casting his look. "I can't do this to him."

"Well you have no choice; don't you dare cross me Jeremy or you will regret ever being born; I know how to mix drugs; I will poison Eddie and no one will have him."

Jeremy was in shock. Was this really his sister? She was a monster. "Are you serious?"

"Try me! Do you want to see Loren all alone?"

Jeremy stood quiet; the words coming out of his sister's mouth scared him; he knew she was would; the moment Eli left and didn't return changed her for worse.

"You realize why Eli left and never returned? You're crazy and sick!"

"How am I sick? I love being in love!"

Jeremy shook his head. "You don't know the meaning of it; you need help Leah."

"Like I said; if I can't have Eddie no one will; now shut up before he hears you yapping!"

Eddie groaned. Jeremy knew he had to do something; but what could he do? This was something he had to think about.

Leah smiled and before walking back towards Eddie she gave Jeremy the meanest look and signaled him with her finger to keep quiet.

She sat by Eddie again. "We're having our baby soon; you don't remember I was pregnant?"

Eddie kept his eyes closed. "I don't remember anything, I'm sorry."

She smiled again. "Don't worry honey bunch; do you remember my name?"

Jeremy looked at her. She spoke up before he could say anything. "I'm your wife Leah."  
>"Leah? I'm sorry I don't remember."<p>

"And he's my brother Jeremy; he helps us around the farm."

"We live in a farm?"

"Yes we grow crops and sell them in town; you really don't remember anything?"

He shook his head. "No I don't."

"You have to eat something Eli; I'll have Jeremy make you a sandwich."

She signaled him to go and do what she was asking for. Once again he did as he was told.

Meanwhile

Max had made several calls. "The car they found abandoned was rented by Charles."

Jake was trying to figure out what had happened. "Why did Charles rent a car?"

"I don't know; this whole thing is a mess."

Nora walked in. "Any news?"

"No we're trying to find out why Eddie's phone was found so far away next to a car Charles rented.

"Lower your voice; I finally got Loren to lay down and she fell asleep; Mel is with her."

Max covered his head with his hands. The thought of not knowing where Eddie was is driving him crazy; but his main concern was Loren.

Loren layed in bed crying; she pretended to be asleep; Mel knew it. "Loren you have to rest; I know we will find Eddie."

"Where is he then? It's like the earth opened up and swallowed him."

Mel stared at her friend; she had grown so close to her; the moment they met in kindergarten she knew they were tied for life; she felt her pain; she knew how much she was hurting. She knew what Eddie meant to her.

"Lo I know I can't say anything that will make you feel any better; but don't give up and stay positive; I know Eddie is coming back."

Loren smiled as she looked at her. "Thanks Mel; I know I'm not crazy because I could feel him; he's hurting and confused."

"I know sweetie; I believe you, your love is so special and so deep I know what you mean."

Loren didn't say a word; she hugged Eddie's pillow.

Tyler was trying to help; he sat outside of Loren's home in the back deck; surfing the internet trying to get an idea where to look for his best friend; he was regretting not going with him on this trip; he felt guilty.

"Hey Ty."

He turned to find Max walking in. "Any news?"

"No I'm so confused; his phone was found hours away from Portland; and apparently Charles rented a car."

"I'm sorry Max."

"It's not your fault."

"I was going to ask Eddie if I could go with him; a last minute meeting with my manager stopped me from going."

"It was supposed to be a short trip that was going to last a few hours; now it's turned into a nightmare."

"Is there any place in that area that Eddie would go too?"

"No he was to meet with a certain Mr. Dunn and fly back; Charles was with his son and now he's dead with Eddie nowhere in sight."

"I thought for sure the phone would tell us something."

"Peter said there aren't any clues as to his whereabouts."

"Did they check the calls Eddie made?"

"The guys who stole it where smart; everything was deleted; they must have used the phone; the sim card is missing as well."

"They knew it could be traced; now we'll never know what happened between Charles and Eddie; how they got separated and where in the world is Eddie.

A week later….

Eddie sat upright in the bed he had been laying down a little over a week; he had his eyes closed. Jeremy approached him.

"Hey do you need anything?"

Eddie nodded. "I want to remember; I feel blank."

"You have no memory of anything in your past?"

"No nothing; suddenly I'm married and I'm having a baby with my wife."

Jeremy took a deep breathe; he looked around. "Give yourself time; I know things will be coming back to you."

Eddie kept quiet; there was sadness in his face. Jeremy got up. "Hey we have a radio in the room; let me put some music for you."

He grabbed the old radio that sat on top of the dresser and turned it on. "I love this radio station; they play all of the new songs."

He turned the knob. "Oops it's not connected."

He moved the dresser to plug in the old radio. "Now we can hear something." He turned towards Eddie. "Do you have any favorites?"

Eddie finally acknowledged Jeremy with a sigh. "I don't know; did you forget I can't remember anything?"

"Sorry."

He played with the radio trying to get the proper frequency on it. "Here we go."

The first song to come on was Loren's latest hit.

"When you're sitting for a year in traffic

And your phone says five minutes tops

Running late and all around you

It's like a mall parking lot….

The song continued and Jeremy turned slowly to see if it had any reaction to Eddie. Leah walked in with a tray of food and the moment she recognized who was singing on the radio she gave Jeremy the meanest glare.

"Turn that stupid radio off."

Eddie spoke up. "It's ok, the song is soothing."

Leah tried to calm down. "I just don't want you to get too much too soon."

Jeremy didn't care. "It's Loren's Tate latest hit."

Leah placed the tray down and walked towards him. She had to whisper; there was no way she was going to allow Eddie to hear her argument with Jeremy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He has a right to know he has a life elsewhere; not here with you, all you're doing is telling him nothing but lies!"

She smiled arching her eye; she turned to where Eddie sat. "See he didn't even recognize her voice or name."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy stood his ground.

Suddenly Eddie spoke up. "Who's Loren Tate?"

Jeremy's eyes widen and Leah looked at Jeremy pushing him away as she made her way back to Eddie's bed side.

Yikes! Is this the end of Leah's lies? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate every one of them! Guys I'm pro-Leddie and I've never let any of you down; but this story has to run its course; it will happen so hang in there! R & R please

The dreams Chapter 9

Leah sat by his side. "Honey bunch; we played one of her songs on our wedding day, that's why you remember the name; she's our favorite artist."

Eddie finally opened his eyes. "Your hair is blonde?"

"You can see me?"

"I've kept my eyes closed; but I can see a little better." He squinted trying to focus.

She looked at Jeremy and back to Eddie. "Oh good; I would hate to have our baby and you wouldn't be able to see it."

"Why are you blonde?"

"I've always had it blonde."

Eddie rubbed his eyes. "Somehow I thought you're a brunette."

Jeremy let out a huge laugh. "Really? Leah use to be a brunette; now she dyes it blonde."

"Enough talk about my hair color honey bunch; I brought you some meat loaf; you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He pushed the tray away.

"Please…for me?" she leaned in and placed a small peck on his cheeks. There was no reaction from Eddie; he picked up the fork and tried to eat.

Leah smiled. "Listen your face is all scruffy; do you want to shave?"

"No I'd rather try and move my legs; I need to get up."

"Jeremy can help you; I'm sure it's from the fall you had; your body must be very sore."

He made eye contact with Leah; those big brown eyes and the thick eye brows that rested above his eyes had Leah mesmerized. "How bad was the fall?" He asked.

Jeremy moved towards the door. He was dying to speak up but he knew if he pushed Leah, she was going to push back harder. "We have a wheelchair."

Leah hesitated but she knew she had to say something. "You were on top of the barn fixing the roof and you suddenly fell; Jeremy and I had to carry you here."

"I need to see the Dr."

"We had a Dr. come to see you."

"When?"

"Yes the only one we have; You weren't conscience when she came; she said you need rest." She turned towards Jeremy. "Good idea; go and get the wheel chair."

Jeremy walked to the back part of the barn and behind a set of chairs and tables he was able to reach for the wheel chair and cleaned it before taking it back to Eddie's room. He walked in and placed it by Eddie's bed.

"You can slide into the chair."

Leah smiled getting up; she had been sitting next to Eddie; he was able to eat. Eddie slide sitting in the wheel chair. "Thanks."

"Can you feel your legs?"

"My legs tingle and my feet feel numb."

Leah moved Jeremy out of the way. "Let me take you to the bathroom; there are clean clothes in there if you want to wash up; I placed a chair in the shower for you to sit on honey bunch."

Eddie sat quietly; not saying much. As soon as Leah wheeled him into the room he closed the door behind him.

Jeremy grabbed Leah by the arm pulling her towards the exit door. "Honey bunch?"

"That's my pet name for him."

Jeremy shook his head and walked away. He would think of something real soon, he couldn't allow Leah to do this to Eddie and Loren.

A few hours later Eddie was back in his bed. The light was dim and he was able to fall asleep. He was restless and he kept seeing this beautiful woman standing in front of him; she had long brown hair; he could only see her smile; she caressed his face and kept asking him if he was still in love with her. He laid there moving and having difficulty breathing.

Mean while

Loren avoided her bedroom for days; too many memories in there and she couldn't handle it right now; she was staying in the family room. She could see her mom asleep on the sofa; Mel was nearby as well; she walked out to the balcony and sat scrolling through her phone; she had pictures of the songwriting contest and many more pictures of her and Eddie as they spend hours writing songs and playing them on the piano and then that lovely surprise he had for her at their spot. She looked at the sky; the night was clear and the stars above shining so brightly.

Flashback:

"Eddie this is beautiful; how did you know I love pastrami?"

"I have my ways of finding out."

"You're so sweet; and they're perfectly cut into squares."

"You have to try them Loren; I guaranteed you've never had anything this delicious."

She smiled looking at him as she took a bite. "Mmmmm these are amazing."

Eddie held her hand and kissed it. Loren took a deep breathe. He was looking at her in a way that made the butterflies in her tummy come alive.

"I love coming here; I love looking at the sky; the stars are shinning so much tonight."

"They shine for you Loren; every time you see them think of us."

He held her chin and locked eyes with her. "Loren we've been dating a few weeks."

"I know and I've had so much fun."

"Loren what I'm trying to say is I've fallen in love with you."

Did she hear him say the words she dreamed every night? She looked deep into those beautiful brow eyes.

"I love you too Eddie."

He leaned in and pulled her closer to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Loren had fallen asleep. Nora walked towards the balcony and found her on one of the lounge chairs. She walked over to cover her when suddenly Loren sat up screaming. She realized it wasn't real!

It was the end of the flashbacks.

"I can't find him; he's lost, he's looking for me!"

"It's ok Sweetie; I'm here."

Nora hugged her daughter tight. Loren sobbed. "I can't lose him!"

"I'm sure he's fine Loren; he wouldn't just disappear."

Mel walked in. "Here Lo; made you some tea."

Loren kept sobbing. "My heart is broken and I have that terrible feeling in my stomach." She looked at her mom and Mel with the saddest eyes. "It feels like all the butterflies that rumbled with Eddie's touch and his every word have suddenly died."

Meanwhile

He sat up; he was perspiring and breathing fast. "I keep dreaming of someone whose face I can't see."

He touched his head. He slipped into the wheelchair and made his way outside. The night sky was filled with stars; he closed his eyes; the stars above made him feel like they were part of his past; a past he had no memory off.

A few days later

Jake and Kelly made sure they kept Loren busy; she was invited to visit a glee club in the nearest High School. She gave a speech encouraging all of the girls not to give up their dreams.

She joined them for tea and every single girl asked Loren for suggestions about her career; she had to be strong; all of the questions were related to Eddie; it was almost 2 weeks and there was no news.

After an hour they left the school. Kelly was worried about Loren; she had lost some weight. "I made an appointment with your Dr."

"What for?"

"Since Eddie went missing you haven't been resting or eating well; I need him to give you a physical."

"I really don't want to go Kelly."

Kelly stopped and turned towards her. "Listen I know Eddie will come back; he can't find you looking like this; Jake wants you to do some small venues in the area; we need to make sure you're ok."

Loren eyes filled with tears. "Kelly let's be honest." She took a deep breathe. "He's not coming back."

"How could you say that?"

"I'm so scared; a little over two weeks and nothing."

"Listen Jake and Max have Peter following every step Charles and Eddie took that day."

Loren downcast her look. "I know, I've had these terrible dreams before this whole nightmare started about not being able to find him and it came true."

"You hang in there; you guys love each other; and I'm sure where ever he's at; he's trying so hard to reach you."

"Thanks Kelly."

"Come on; I called the Dr.'s office and they're expecting us."

Within the hour they were at the Dr.'s. The nurse gave Loren a gown to wear for the exam. She took Loren's vitals and drew blood. "We have Mr. Madsen's orders to check you from head to toe Mrs. Duran."

Loren shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Yeah Kelly already told me I have no choice."

After an hour they were done and Loren got dressed and met Kelly. "So what did the Dr. say?"

"He'll call if I need to come back for anything."

"Ok now we feel better; let's have lunch Loren?"

Loren smiled. "I'm actually hungry."

Kelly grabbed her hand. "Let's have Italian; my treat."

They sat at a well hidden corner of the restaurant. Kelly was the one chatting away; Loren's thoughts were elsewhere and Kelly knew that; Loren's phone rang bringing her back to reality.

"Hello. Yes this is Loren; oh really? hmmm thanks Doc."

Kelly noticed something was up because Loren didn't say or move for several seconds. "Loren you ok?"

Loren finally looked at her. "That was the Dr."

"I thought so; is everything ok?"

Loren took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."

A baby on the way! R & R guys


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for your kind reviews! I will try and post either Thursday or Friday. Enjoy and please review oh and please be patient! Hugs

A Baby Chapter 10

"Omg Loren! That's great!"

Loren's eyes filled with tears. "Tomorrow is our first wedding anniversary; what a surprise gift for Eddie huh?"

"He's going to be thrilled."

"I should be happy but part of me is missing."

"Let's get these leftovers to go; we have to tell your mom and Max."

Back at Leah's

Eddie sat in his wheelchair; he had wheeled himself to the front part of the barn. Jeremy was in the field feeding the animals they had in the corral. Leah glanced as Eddie made his way towards Jeremy.

She stepped in front of him. "Are you trying to familiarize yourself with the farm?"

"I guess, nothing I see reminds me of anything."

She smiled. "You seem stronger; you could join me in our room tonight?"

The way she asked made him feel uneasy. "No not until I remember who I am and what my life…" Leah cut him off. "You're my husband Eli Davis; what more proof do you need?"

She didn't inspire confidence. He was determined. "I said no; the back room is fine for now."

"Well." She rubbed her very pregnant belly. "This baby is coming soon and it's going to need you."

"Then you bring the baby to the back room."

He turned his chair around and wheeled himself back to his room; he felt at ease there; he closed his eyes and the image of the brunette with long beautiful hair continued to haunt him; he cringed pulling his hands into a fist and banged the table on his side.

Jeremy walked in. "Hey you ok?"

"How can I be ok when I can't remember who or what I am!"

"Be patient..I know you will."

"I need to see the Dr."

Jeremy felt his heart racing. What Dr. he thought? "I'll tell my sister."

Jeremy left the room and ran to where Leah was placing vegetables in a basket. She turned as she saw him running her way.

"He wants to see the Dr."

"Who?"

"Eddie just asked to see the Dr. I assume he means the one that supposedly examined him."

"His name is Eli!"

Jeremy raised his voice. "What the hell are you doing? He's not Eli! Eli left remember? He couldn't take your sick ways!"

"What sick ways? He is my husband!"

"The real Eli Davis is your husband; the man in that barn is Eddie Duran; what gives you the right to lie to him?"

"The right for my baby to have a father!"

"Are you serious?"

"Loren has it all; she doesn't need him!"

Jeremy cringed at the sound of her words. "This has to stop now Leah!"

"If you say anything..Owwww ." she grabbed her belly. Jeremy's eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

"My water bag broke! Go get Cindy and Sheila! Hurry!"

Jeremy ran into the house and picked up the wall phone and called the clinic. Sheila who was Leah's longtime friend answered the phone and called for Cindy. Meanwhile Jeremy ran to help Leah into the house. She was yelling as each contraction hit. He ran into Eddie's room.

"The baby is coming."

"I don't feel well right now." He turned his attention to the magazine he was looking through.

Jeremy knew better. "I'll be back later."

Meanwhile

Loren walked into MK; her mom was there helping Max and Grace set up for the evening crowd. Nora smiled as she saw her walk into the back room.

"Hey baby girl!"

Loren sat at the nearest chair. "Hi mom; are you busy?"

"No I think we're done; Max is upstairs getting some glasses."

Nora noticed Loren was worried about something. "Honey you shouldn't be out alone."

"I was with Kelly; we went to the Dr."

Nora approached her daughter. "Are you ok?"

"Jake and Kelly insisted I get a physical; you know we do this every year."

"Yes I remember, is everything ok?"

Loren took a deep breath and didn't hesitate. "I'm having a baby."

Nora's hands went to her face. "Loren honey." She got up and hugged Loren who sat without moving.

"Are you happy sweetie?"

"How can I be happy when Eddie isn't here?"

"Honey Max and Jake are working so hard with Peter; don't you give up."

"I haven't mom; my heart tells me he's alive, he's probably hurt, and he can't reach me."

Loren's orbs filled with tears. "I miss him; I love him and our baby will need him too."

Max walked in; his eyes lit up at the sight of Loren. "Hey sweetie."

Nora smiled as she turned to Max who was walking their way. "Loren has a surprise for you."

He hugged her. "I could use a surprise right now."

Loren hung from his arm. "Eddie and I are having a baby."

"Loren honey that's great; best news we could have gotten right now."

"I know Max; but best news would be to find Eddie and give him the news that he's going to be a daddy!"

Max sat and pulled Loren to sit next to him. "I want to reassure you that we're not giving up; I won't give up until I find my son; something weird happened; I can't figure it out right now; but I have Peter following every single lead; he's not to stop until he finds him."

"Thanks Max and I know we'll find him; we have too because my life won't ever be the same."

"You have to take good care of you and our grandbaby; we won't allow you to tell us you're not hungry, you have to take time and rest and continue to perform; we have to show everyone you're life isn't stopping because Eddie is missing."

"I know and I promise."

He hugged her and Nora joined them; Loren picked up her bag. "I'm going home; suddenly I'm starving."

Nora stopped her. "No let's all go and have dinner; we have to celebrate; call Mel to join us and give Tyler a call as well; he's been working so hard trying to help Peter find Eddie."

Loren smiled. "That's a great idea; I'll tell them to meet us at Tino's."

"Ahhh our girl has a taste for Pizza?"

She smiled again. "I guess I'm craving Pizza."

"Honey it's too early; how far along are you?"

"Almost 5 weeks."

Max nodded and guided both ladies towards the door. "A hungry mom to be awaits pizza; let's go!"

By the time they arrived at Tino's Tyler and Mel were already waiting. As soon as they walked in Mel waved to get their attention.

"I'm so glad you called; I was about to make a sandwich."

Tyler leaned in to give her a hug and a quick peck on the cheeks. "Great to see you."

"Thanks Ty; suddenly I'm hungry."

Mel interrupted. "That's great Lo; I've told you if you eat you will keep your strength."

Nora couldn't help. "She's going to need it more than ever."

Mel caught on. "Why?" She turned her attention to Loren; Tyler did the same thing. Both asked in unison.

"Loren you ok?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "We're having a baby!"

Mel screeched loud enough that several customers look their way and smile as they saw Mel and Tyler hugging Loren. "Omg that's great !"

Tyler felt emotional. "We're going to find Eddie; he's going to be thrilled."

Loren hugged him. "I know Ty; I know we will; our baby needs him."

Back at the farm; Leah was screaming as the contractions got closer and closer; Jeremy sat nearby as Sheila and Cindy the midwife helped her; she refused to go to the hospital; it was an hour away. Jeremy decided to go and check on Eddie.

He walked to his room. "Hey do you need anything?"

Eddie kept his eyes on the book he had in his hands. "No I ate the sandwich you brought earlier."

"I could turn the radio on for you?"

"No I really don't care to do anything; I want to remember who or what I my life is."

"I'm sorry; I'll try and help as much as I can."

He held Jeremy by the arm. "Get me the Dr."

"She's with Leah right now; as soon as the baby is born I'll tell her you want to see her."

There was a knock on the door. Jeremy opened it to find Cindy standing there; she was Dalles oldest resident. "You better bring Eli to Leah; she had a boy."

Jeremy took a deep breath and looked towards Eddie who just sat there. Jeremy turned his attention towards Cindy again. "A boy?"

R & R please! I know Leah is crazy; reminder I am pro-leddie! 3


	11. A Baby Chapter 10

Thank you for your kind reviews! I will try and post either Thursday or Friday. Enjoy and please review oh and please be patient! Hugs

A Baby Chapter 10

"Omg Loren! That's great!"

Loren's eyes filled with tears. "Tomorrow is our first wedding anniversary; what a surprise gift for Eddie huh?"

"He's going to be thrilled."

"I should be happy but part of me is missing."

"Let's get these leftovers to go; we have to tell your mom and Max."

Back at Leah's

Eddie sat in his wheelchair; he had wheeled himself to the front part of the barn. Jeremy was in the field feeding the animals they had in the corral. Leah glanced as Eddie made his way towards Jeremy.

She stepped in front of him. "Are you trying to familiarize yourself with the farm?"

"I guess, nothing I see reminds me of anything."

She smiled. "You seem stronger; you could join me in our room tonight?"

The way she asked made him feel uneasy. "No not until I remember who I am and what my life…" Leah cut him off. "You're my husband Eli Davis; what more proof do you need?"

She didn't inspire confidence. He was determined. "I said no; the back room is fine for now."

"Well." She rubbed her very pregnant belly. "This baby is coming soon and it's going to need you."

"Then you bring the baby to the back room."

He turned his chair around and wheeled himself back to his room; he felt at ease there; he closed his eyes and the image of the brunette with long beautiful hair continued to haunt him; he cringed pulling his hands into a fist and banged the table on his side.

Jeremy walked in. "Hey you ok?"

"How can I be ok when I can't remember who or what I am!"

"Be patient..I know you will."

"I need to see the Dr."

Jeremy felt his heart racing. What Dr. he thought? "I'll tell my sister."

Jeremy left the room and ran to where Leah was placing vegetables in a basket. She turned as she saw him running her way.

"He wants to see the Dr."

"Who?"

"Eddie just asked to see the Dr. I assume he means the one that supposedly examined him."

"His name is Eli!"

Jeremy raised his voice. "What the hell are you doing? He's not Eli! Eli left remember? He couldn't take your sick ways!"

"What sick ways? He is my husband!"

"The real Eli Davis is your husband; the man in that barn is Eddie Duran; what gives you the right to lie to him?"

"The right for my baby to have a father!"

"Are you serious?"

"Loren has it all; she doesn't need him!"

Jeremy cringed at the sound of her words. "This has to stop now Leah!"

"If you say anything..Owwww ." she grabbed her belly. Jeremy's eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

"My water bag broke! Go get Cindy and Sheila! Hurry!"

Jeremy ran into the house and picked up the wall phone and called the clinic. Sheila who was Leah's longtime friend answered the phone and called for Cindy. Meanwhile Jeremy ran to help Leah into the house. She was yelling as each contraction hit. He ran into Eddie's room.

"The baby is coming."

"I don't feel well right now." He turned his attention to the magazine he was looking through.

Jeremy knew better. "I'll be back later."

Meanwhile

Loren walked into MK; her mom was there helping Max and Grace set up for the evening crowd. Nora smiled as she saw her walk into the back room.

"Hey baby girl!"

Loren sat at the nearest chair. "Hi mom; are you busy?"

"No I think we're done; Max is upstairs getting some glasses."

Nora noticed Loren was worried about something. "Honey you shouldn't be out alone."

"I was with Kelly; we went to the Dr."

Nora approached her daughter. "Are you ok?"

"Jake and Kelly insisted I get a physical; you know we do this every year."

"Yes I remember, is everything ok?"

Loren took a deep breath and didn't hesitate. "I'm having a baby."

Nora's hands went to her face. "Loren honey." She got up and hugged Loren who sat without moving.

"Are you happy sweetie?"

"How can I be happy when Eddie isn't here?"

"Honey Max and Jake are working so hard with Peter; don't you give up."

"I haven't mom; my heart tells me he's alive, he's probably hurt, and he can't reach me."

Loren's orbs filled with tears. "I miss him; I love him and our baby will need him too."

Max walked in; his eyes lit up at the sight of Loren. "Hey sweetie."

Nora smiled as she turned to Max who was walking their way. "Loren has a surprise for you."

He hugged her. "I could use a surprise right now."

Loren hung from his arm. "Eddie and I are having a baby."

"Loren honey that's great; best news we could have gotten right now."

"I know Max; but best news would be to find Eddie and give him the news that he's going to be a daddy!"

Max sat and pulled Loren to sit next to him. "I want to reassure you that we're not giving up; I won't give up until I find my son; something weird happened; I can't figure it out right now; but I have Peter following every single lead; he's not to stop until he finds him."

"Thanks Max and I know we'll find him; we have too because my life won't ever be the same."

"You have to take good care of you and our grandbaby; we won't allow you to tell us you're not hungry, you have to take time and rest and continue to perform; we have to show everyone you're life isn't stopping because Eddie is missing."

"I know and I promise."

He hugged her and Nora joined them; Loren picked up her bag. "I'm going home; suddenly I'm starving."

Nora stopped her. "No let's all go and have dinner; we have to celebrate; call Mel to join us and give Tyler a call as well; he's been working so hard trying to help Peter find Eddie."

Loren smiled. "That's a great idea; I'll tell them to meet us at Tino's."

"Ahhh our girl has a taste for Pizza?"

She smiled again. "I guess I'm craving Pizza."

"Honey it's too early; how far along are you?"

"Almost 5 weeks."

Max nodded and guided both ladies towards the door. "A hungry mom to be awaits pizza; let's go!"

By the time they arrived at Tino's Tyler and Mel were already waiting. As soon as they walked in Mel waved to get their attention.

"I'm so glad you called; I was about to make a sandwich."

Tyler leaned in to give her a hug and a quick peck on the cheeks. "Great to see you."

"Thanks Ty; suddenly I'm hungry."

Mel interrupted. "That's great Lo; I've told you if you eat you will keep your strength."

Nora couldn't help. "She's going to need it more than ever."

Mel caught on. "Why?" She turned her attention to Loren; Tyler did the same thing. Both asked in unison.

"Loren you ok?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "We're having a baby!"

Mel screeched loud enough that several customers look their way and smile as they saw Mel and Tyler hugging Loren. "Omg that's great !"

Tyler felt emotional. "We're going to find Eddie; he's going to be thrilled."

Loren hugged him. "I know Ty; I know we will; our baby needs him."

Back at the farm; Leah was screaming as the contractions got closer and closer; Jeremy sat nearby as Sheila and Cindy the midwife helped her; she refused to go to the hospital; it was an hour away. Jeremy decided to go and check on Eddie.

He walked to his room. "Hey do you need anything?"

Eddie kept his eyes on the book he had in his hands. "No I ate the sandwich you brought earlier."

"I could turn the radio on for you?"

"No I really don't care to do anything; I want to remember who or what I my life is."

"I'm sorry; I'll try and help as much as I can."

He held Jeremy by the arm. "Get me the Dr."

"She's with Leah right now; as soon as the baby is born I'll tell her you want to see her."

There was a knock on the door. Jeremy opened it to find Cindy standing there; she was Dalles oldest resident. "You better bring Eli to Leah; she had a boy."

Jeremy took a deep breath and looked towards Eddie who just sat there. Jeremy turned his attention towards Cindy again. "A boy?"

R & R please! I know Leah is crazy; reminder I am pro-leddie! 3


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews; I want to say this story has only covered close to a month since Eddie went missing; he's not going to remember right now; I get PM's of people telling me I'm taking too long or that this story is boring! Grow up people things in real life take time; this is how I write my stories; I'm not going to write about Loren and Eddie falling in love and that's it! If I go by what many of you want then this story would be over by now. Real life takes time; for those of you who want this story to hurry up or find it boring then try writing your own story; it takes time putting my ideas into dialogue and making sure they make sense; I hope you will continue to read but please let me do what I enjoy doing at my own pace. Sorry but these nagging readers were asking for it! Plz R & R

Face the truth Chapter 11

Cindy walked back into the farmhouse where Leah layed holding her new born son. "What the heck is going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"I thought Eli left?"

"He did but he's back."

"I know my eyes ain't as good as they use to be; but I swear that guy sitting in your back room behind the barn isn't Eli."

"Cindy your eyes are worse than they used to be; don't worry about me; that's my honey bunch."

Cindy scratched her head; she walked into the room and finished picking up her things and left. Sheila the clinic Dr. was Leah's friend walked in as Cindy was leaving.

"Cindy just told me that's not Eli back there."

"Please don't start and get ready; he wants to see you."

"If you need my help you're going to have to be honest with me."

"Ok shell's…it's not Eli; but he's all I need right now to raise my baby."

"With a man that's not your husband? Girl what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; we went into town and we found an injured man; you weren't in town that day so Jeremy and I took him home and we took care of his injuries."

"I was back two days later; you couldn't call me?"

"It just got too weird; it was too late to say anything once we realized who it was."

Sheila's eyes widen. "Who's back there?"

Leah hesitated but she knew she had to tell her best friend; who was she kidding? Her only best friend.

"Leah who is it? What did you do?"

"I did nothing! It's Eddie…Eddie Duran."

"Omg the artist? The rock star married to Loren Tate?"

"Yes! But he has amnesia and he's injured; he can't walk and he wasn't able to see very well at first."

"Omg Leah…what have you done?"

"Stop saying that!I didn't do anything! He was the one that was here in town; it's not like I kidnapped him."

"But you could have called the police! You do know that they were looking around town asking questions? Max Duran has a P.I looking everywhere."

"He's not going to find him here."

"Leah wake up! What will you do the day he remembers?"

"At the rate he's going; I'm sure he won't'."

Sheila had to sit down. "We have to do something?"

Leah placed the baby in the bassinet. "You're not doing anything! I'm too deep in this! He can't remember who he is!"

"You could get into trouble! Please face the truth Girl, wake up!"

"No my dear friend; you will; if I tell everyone you treated him and didn't say anything; you will join me in this mess!"

Sheila cringed at the words coming out of Leah's mouth. "You would lie?"

"Yes I've made up my mind; Eddie Duran is no longer alive; he's Eli Davis."

"Amnesia doesn't last forever."

"You're going to go and see him and tell him he's Eli."

"Is that what you do to a friend?"

"I need him Shell's; little Eli Jr needs him!"

Jeremy walked in. "Eddie is asleep; he has no interest in looking at the baby right now."

"Omg you got Jeremy in this mess?"

Jeremy laughed. "Oh you're in this mess too?"

"Hey I knew nothing about this!"

"Join the club Dr. Sheila; your bestie is a monster."

Leah took a deep breath. "I just had a baby; spend the night shell's; I need you here and in the morning you will go and see Eli."

"You realize I could lose my license?"

"You won't lose anything; no one will know anything."

Jeremy looked at Sheila; she was genuinely worried. The baby started to cry. "Go tend to your son."

Leah walked back into the room dragging the bassinet beside her; Jeremy sat as he looked at Sheila who was still in shock.

"I'm sorry Sheila."

She looked at him. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I told her to call you; she said you were out of town, but you heard her! She's crazy."

"Now I understand why Eli left."

"I told you; she's a jealous freak; she never gave him space! She was always looking over his shoulder and into everything he was doing; checking his phone, his emails; it was crazy, Eli couldn't take it anymore."

"So now Eddie Duran is supposed to fill that void?"

"I don't know anymore; the other day she told me if I didn't stay quiet; she would poison Eddie."

"That's insane! I knew this whole thing with Eli leaving affected her; but I didn't think it was this bad! What about the baby?"

"Did you forget Eli left before he knew she was pregnant? Honestly I'm afraid for that little boy."

"Jeremy we have to figure something out; she has to face the truth; Eddie Duran has a life; he doesn't deserve this."

"Don't you think I've thought of that? I've told her from the beginning we had to let his family know; he's in that back room trying to remember his life; I have a feeling he knows this isn't it."

Sheila sat and tried to think of what to do to help Leah understand that Eddie had to know the truth.

"Don't worry Jeremy; we will think of something; just go with whatever she says; I'll try and find something."

"I think there's a link on Eddie and Loren's page if anyone has information."

Jeremy smiled; finally someone was on his side. "Ok that sounds great." Sheila made her way into Leah's room.

A day later Sheila sat in her office on her laptop; she logged on to Eddie and Loren's page; there was a page written by Tyler asking whoever had any information on Eddie's disappearance to call the number listed. She knew she had to be careful; with Leah's state of mind she could harm Eddie or even worse her own baby.

A few days later

Eddie sat outside most of the day; Leah brought the baby to where he sat; Eddie watched him in the bassinet as Leah made sure Jeremy did his chores.

"Can I help with anything?"

Leah smiled. "You can help by tying these stacks of green beans and placing them in the basket; we have to take them into town.

Eddie grabbed the basket and placed it by his wheel chair n proceeded to start; he felt weird, the baby was cute but he felt nothing; he hated looking at his surroundings and not remembering a single thing. The dreams of a brunette haunted him; if Leah is blonde why was he dreaming of a brunette holding her two hands toward him?

An hour later Leah took the baby inside to change him; a small car stopped a few feet away, Sheila got off the car and noticed Eddie in his wheel chair; Jeremy spotted her and waved.

She smiled as she approached him. "Where's your sister?"

"She's inside with the baby."

"I found a number; I'll try in later tonight."

"Really? How will we explain things when his family shows up?"

"I'll make sure to be here and take it from there."

Jeremy turned to find Eddie just sitting there. "I hope we don't make things any worse by having Loren show up."

"I don't think so; let Leah know I'm going to examine Eddie."

Jeremy cringed. "Please don't call him Eddie in front of her; she will be furious."

"No worries." Jeremy ran to get Leah and Sheila walked towards Eddie. "Hi I'm Sheila; the town's Dr."

Eddie sighed. "You examined me when I fell?"

"We can go into your room; I need to check your vitals."

Eddie turned his wheel chair around and she trailed behind him.

Sheila knew she had no choice but go along with the story Leah had invented. "Yes apparently your head injury affected your memory; you're suffering from amnesia; it's normal but I'm sure you'll get it back."

"Really? How sure are you? I hate not knowing who I am or what my life was like."

Sheila forced a smile as took her bag and opened it and got her blood pressure cuff out along with her stethoscope; she checked his blood pressure. Leah appeared holding little Eli; she watched as Sheila continued to examine Eddie. She changed his head bandage.

"Please remove your shirt."

He did and both woman sighed at the sight of his perfect physic. Sheila checked the bruises on his arms and chest. "You're healing pretty well; a few more weeks and these bruises should be healed."

"What about my head injury."

"Give me a second." She turned and grabbed Leah by the arm and pulled her outside while Jeremy stayed with Eddie.

"He needed stitches!"

"I used that tape I found in the bag Eli left behind."

"He might have a scar; how hard was he hit?"

"I don't know! We found him by the bins at the gas and grocery store; whoever jumped him hit him pretty good; he was bleeding but I managed to stop it; I cleaned it very well and placed those medical tapes to hold the cut together."

"I have this medical glue that I'm going to use to make sure that scar won't remain too open; good thing his hair covers it."

Sheila walked back in and finished placing clean bandages on his head. "You should be ok; I'll be back in a few days to make sure your head injury is healing; I'm leaving this bottle of antibiotic's; you need to take two a day for 10 days."

Eddie nodded. Jeremy helped him to get back to bed. Sheila and Leah walked out. Jeremy turned towards Eddie. "I'm going to bring you some juice, do you need anything else."

"A sandwich is fine."

He walked out to find Sheila waiting for him. "Your sister is inside; as soon as I get back to the office I will try that number."

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Ok be careful and let me know what happens."

Sheila left and arrived home; she lived behind the office, she placed her things down and took out her phone; she had to call Eddie's family and deal with Leah later; she had to be courageous.

Meanwhile Chloe had walked into Tyler's office; when he saw her he rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I know you won't believe me; but I'm wondering if there's any news on Eddie?"

"No it's been a little over 3 weeks and there are no leads."

Chloe sat at the nearest chair; Tyler noticed. "I really don't want you here."

"Can't we be friends?"

"No." Tyler was quick to respond. Suddenly he heard his fax machine buzzing. "I'm checking on that; when I get back I don't want to see you here; please leave." Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up walking towards the door when she heard his cell phone buzzing. She walked to see who was calling. She turned and noticed Tyler was nowhere in sight.

She shrugged her shoulders and answered the phone. "Hello, yes this is Tyler Roarke's number; yes I can take your message." Her eyes widen. "Did you just say Eddie Duran is alive?"

Yikes! Sorry but chapter ends here! Ugh Chloe! Will she help Eddie? Any ideas? Please review!


End file.
